Small Doses
by OnlyOneKitchen
Summary: Sometimes she feels guilty for shamelessly flirting with her boyfriend’s ex-best friend. Sometimes. Other times, she realizes that she is only young once and she is not stupid enough to think that Finn is her future husband.
1. Small Doses

**A/N: This just popped into my head. I'm thinking this will just be a series of one-shots…some related, some…maybe not? Either way they will be conversations, stolen moments, etc. Between Puck & Rachel. I've made the rating M, just in case I decide to take this somewhere that we all know we want it to go.**

Rachel was lost in her thoughts and didn't see Noah Puckerman approaching the bleachers. It was her free period and normally she would be in the choir room, auditorium or library, but today she was using it to daydream about what her life would be like when she was living…well, anywhere but _here_.

"What did he do this time?" Noah asked sitting down next to her, pulling her (reluctantly) from the movie playing in her mind.

"Hmm? I'm sorry…who?" She mumbled. He knows something is up because he's never seen her quite so distracted and heard her so…_inarticulate_? He's also learned some vocabulary from her.

"Hudson."

She had been dating Finn for awhile now and although Noah and Finn were back on speaking terms, they were by no means the best friends that they once were.

"Oh nothing." She paused and then asked, "Have you ever felt like just disappearing for a day or two? Just getting the hell out of here? Not telling anyone where you are or-"

"All the time." She was starting to worry him a little. She never spoke like this. Like a normal, stressed out person.

"Where would you go?" She turns to him and her eyes light up like she's actually excited to hear his answer.

"California, I think…it's always warm there… and I don't know if I'd ever come back." He looks at her, watching her hair whip around her face while she squints her eyes from the sun. "You know, if you're serious, I'll day-trip it to New York with you anytime."

"Who says I would go to New York?"

He looks at her as if to say '_come on, who are you kidding?' "_You'd go to New York."

"I suppose I would, but sometimes I fantasize about what it would be like to live on a private island… in an elaborate tree house and just…_be_."

If there's one thing he has learned about Rachel Berry, it's that she never ceases to amaze him. He really had not been expecting that. She's too tightly wound to just lay around on some island, doing nothing all day, but swimming and sleeping. That sounded more like his M.O.

The thought of her in a white bikini makes his mouth and throat feel like he swallowed sand.

"Wow. Forget California. You got room for one more in that tree house?"

She laughs. Really laughs and he is reminded why he does this. Why he tries to catch her when she's alone because he knows, _he just knows_, that she doesn't say this shit to just anyone, including Finn. Well maybe not Finn. Actually probably Finn, but what matters is that she tells him too.

"I guess you could visit." She teases.

"Visit?! I'm going for permanent residence, Berry. You in a bikini…no one else around for miles…sounds fucking amazing." He nudges her shoulder and realizes that sounded better in his head. He tries very hard not to cross the line in a serious way. Of course he still flirts with her, hits on her even, but she knows it's all in good fun. Their whole relationship is kind of based around flirting and not taking each other or themselves too seriously. She's not that bad at it flirting back and even when she is it just makes him laugh. Who knew she was funny?

"I can only take you in small doses." She nudges him back. Thankfully the "permanent residence" part didn't make her as nervous as it had him.

Now it's his turn to laugh and he knows that the rest of his day will just go downhill from this moment. He's not sure when it happened, but she's become the best part of his day, everyday. He tries hard not to think about that little revelation too much because he's afraid of destroying this little _whatever_ that they have going on.

Man, he's becoming such a girl.

"Where's all of this coming from?" He asks curiously.

"I honestly could not say. I just feel tired recently."

"Knocked up?"

"Noah!" She slaps his arm and fakes indignation. They both know she's used to and expecting his comments by now, but she wouldn't be Berry if she let him get away with his jackassery scott-free.

"I'm just saying." He smirks and shrugs his shoulder.

"I did not mean physically…" She pauses expecting a remark from him about her _physical form_, but when it doesn't come she continues, "I mean mentally…I'm just mentally exhausted."

"Makes sense. You do a lot of shit. And physically, you're damn near perfect." There it is.

"Damn near?" Months ago she would have scolded him half-heartedly, but now? Now she revels in his attention and loves to give as well as she gets. And the more she gives the more she gets. Sometimes she feels guilty for shamelessly flirting with her boyfriend's ex-best friend. _Sometimes._ Other times, she realizes that she is only young once and she is not stupid enough to think that Finn is her future husband. Finn is her high school sweetheart and Noah is her high school…_something, whatever._

He leans into her and puts his arm around her shoulders "Well yeah. I can only judge by what I've seen, which isn't much. If you want my unbridled opinion, I'm going to have to test the goods, you know, get up close and personal."

She looks at him and practically whispers with a tinge of laughter in her voice, "Unbridled?" The fact that she doesn't even flinch when he puts his arm around her and starts rubbing his thumb along her arm is not lost on him. Instead she leans into him as if it's natural. He tries not to think about the reaction Finn would have if he witnessed their interaction. The thought makes him smirk.

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me, Berry."

"Not nearly as much as you would like, Noah."

He can't help the smile that breaks out on his face when he notices her knowing sideways smirk. "True story, Rach, true story."


	2. Ernie

Rachel saw Jacob Ben-Israel, or Jew-fro as Noah affectionately referred to him, coming towards her and her breath caught in her throat. She had told both Noah and Finn about her "stalker." Okay, so she _may have_ told Noah a little more than she told Finn, but only because she did not want to upset Finn more than was necessary. And because Noah gets all protective and …whatever, she's only human.

Noah knew about the pictures he had taken of her from outside her window, at least she was 98 percent sure that it was Jacob…she had yet to see proof of his incognito photo shoot.

"Rachel Berry you look-"He didn't get to finish his declaration because he was all of a sudden airborne.

Noah had been walking to class with Mike and Matt when he spotted the 'fro near Rachel's locker. He knew he wasn't allowed to make a scene (Berry's orders), but he couldn't resist rattling the jerk-off's cage a little bit. He grabbed the back of Ben-Israel's shirt and quite literally flung him across the hallway without breaking his stride. He continued walking as if nothing had happened and ignored everyone's reactions, including Rachel's. She could get pissy with him later, it was worth it.

"Dude! What was that?" Mike asked.

"You saw him, he was in my way."

Rachel stood stock still and stared after her "rescuer." A slow approving smile spread across her face.

"So, I guess Puck knows about Jacob." Finn stated from behind her. She jumped a little, not expecting him to be there. _Had she not even noticed him?_

Later, Rachel sends Noah a text message explaining how Finn saw what had happened with Jacob.

Noah: r u mad?

Berry: no, kind of turned on ;)

Noah: physical violence gets u hot?

Berry: something like that…

Noah: u in trouble wit Hudson?

Berry: no, I said he got in your way.

Noah: y lie?

Yes, he knows he said the very same thing, but this is different. _It is._

Berry: he knew.

Noah: im bored wat r u doin?

Berry: talking to you

Noah: go 4 a ride?

Berry: after Finn brings me home?

Noah: ur wit him!? Y r u talking to me?

Berry: yes. He fell asleep and because I want to.

Berry: and for the last time it's w-i-t-h and w-h-a-t

Noah: ur a bad girl. I'll c u 2morrow

Noah: I know how to spell, your highness

Berry: you just know it bugs me.

Berry: no ride?

Noah: wont be past your bedtime?

Berry: u could always pick me up now…

Noah: from prince charming's? am I corrupting u?

Berry: more like sleeping beauty and I hope so. I'll say im walking home. Pick me up around the block on water st

Noah: c u in 5

"I can't believe you're doing this." Noah exclaimed as Rachel launched herself into his truck. He loves watching the process of her tiny, midget body scaling the side of his very large truck.

"What? I wanted to walk; it is an exceptionally beautiful evening. You saw me and offered me a ride."

"Is that your story and you're sticking to it?"

"Oh stop!" she smacks his arm, "I was so bored! All he ever does is sleep! It's getting really old."

"Really?"

"Really what? It's getting old?"

"No. The sleeping. His mom is most-likely working and you guys have the house to yourselves and he…sleeps? Has he _seen _you?"

"I KNOW! Right? I even wore special underwear! Thank you."

"Let's see." He smirks and turns the light on over us.

Without really thinking, she gets up on her knees and turns her back to him. She thinks she hears him whisper _holy shit_ to himself. She flips her skirt up and pushes it back down so quickly all he saw was a flash of hot pink…_mesh maybe?_

He starts cracking up, "not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it."

She's laughing right along with him, "You have to work for more."

"No wonder Finn's so tired."

"Hey! I do not even get the chance to tire him out!"

"Feel free to put me to sleep anytime." He says as genuinely as he can.

"Oh, I should feel that freeness, should I?"

"Hey! Don't be mean, I saved your life today!"

"You made me answer questions today, thank you very much!"

"Like what?"

Rachel puts on her best "Finn face" and deepens her voice, "Like, 'so Rach, why does Puck suddenly have an interest in the kid that's bothering you?"

"_THAT'S_ your "Finn?!" he laughs incredulously. "That was Ernie from Sesame Street!"

"Shut up! Your "Finn" is better?"

He doesn't even skip a beat. "Um…so Rach? When you left my house? After I didn't fuck you? Did you fuck Puck? Hey, that rhymes…anyway… you _totally_ can you know…I'm actually, like, really okay with it…and since I'm being a pussy, I figure he should, um, step in and um…you know."

"Wow. He would _totally _say that! Do you practice that?! That's a little scary, Puckerman." Sometimes he's not sure he really likes the fact that she has mastered sarcasm.

"Yeah right after I jerk off with his underwear."

"Ew!" she slaps him again.

"He's **your** _lo-verrr."_

"Stop it!!!" She clasps her hands over her ears.

"What's the matter, Ernie? You don't like when I talk about your lover?" She hates the word "lover." It creeps her out in so many ways. She really regrets the fact that he knows this. He called some woman a c-word while driving once and Rachel didn't even blink an eye, which he found odd. She informed him that word didn't bother her; the only word she despised was "lover" and the term "making love." His response was, 'I think I'm in love.' It was during that same car ride that he proposed marriage to her after finding out she knows what a 'crow-hop' is. She respectfully declined.

He pulls up to her house and reaches over and grabs her hands off of her ears. "LOVER!"

She starts slapping his chest over and over, "OW! Berry knock it off! I saved your life, for Christs sake!"

"I guess I owe you one." She relents.

"One? I just drove your ass home!"

"I showed you my underwear!"

"Not really!"

Before he can say anything else, she jumps out of the truck and skips up her driveway a little, turns around to face Noah, making sure he is watching her, he is, and pulls her skirt up, counts to five, and lets it drop back down before turning and going inside.

His eyes are beginning to blur they have been open and focusing on the same spot for so long. "well, shit" he mutters to himself before fighting the urge to scale the wall to her bedroom and instead drives off.

_Finn's a fucking moron._

She checks her phone when she gets to her room. One new text message from Noah:

Sweet dreams Ernie

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Manhunt

**A/N: I don't own glee. I also don't know how I feel about this chapter… meh.**

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

"What the?" Rachel sits up in bed and hears someone or _something_ tapping on her window. For a moment she can't breathe and her heart is pounding…_oh no, Jacob._

"Berry, open the fucking window!" _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Noah!"

"The one and only!" He deftly climbs through the window like he's done it thousands of times.

"You're drunk." She can smell the beer on him.

"No. I'm tipsy. Huge difference. Can I hide here?" He's already sitting on her bed.

"From what?"

"Actually from who."

"Whom."

"Whatever. Can I?"

"May I."

"Seriously?!"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Ernie, you always have a choice!" She has told him this numerous times after his numerous altercations where his only defense has only ever been, 'I didn't have a choice, Berry!'

"Fine! What and or whom are you hiding from?"

"I'm not so sure you used '_whom'_ correctly right there." He points at her mouth.

"Who are you?!"

"I spend too much damn time around you, Berrs." (Pronounced bears).We're playing manhunt and I don't feel like playing anymore." He flops his head onto the bed.

"Are you 12?"

"Come over here and find out." She doesn't, so he simply explains to her ceiling, "Not much to do in Lima."

"What happened to video games?"

"We never get any fresh air Berry!" He says a little too loudly and she rushes to the bed and shushes him. "Finn's mom kicked us out." He whispers.

"Where's Finn?"

"Fuck if I know. Can I lie down?"

"You are."

"I may be drunk." He looks at her seriously.

"Yeah."

"Nice pjs, by the way. Finn should have thought of hiding here." She's currently all too aware of the tight boxer-briefs and very worn out, too small 'Mattingly' t-shirt she has on.

Her phone vibrates on her bedside table. Sure enough, it's Finn.

Finn: You awake?

"He wants to know if I'm awake."

"Can I reply?" Noah asks with that devilish look in his eyes and she once again feels pity for his poor mother.

"No! I'm just not going to respond."

"What if he comes here?"

"Only you are that crazy. There's no way he would attempt to climb into my window." She tries pulling her comforter over her body, but there is a teenage male lying on top of it which is not helping her endeavor.

"Please don't cover up…all I get to do is look, at least let me have that." He rolls towards her and throws his arm over her legs

"Don't whine; it's very unbecoming."

"Oh, I'll be…unbecom..coming…wait, I had something for this…" He stumbles through his attempt at a sexually explicit remark and she starts laughing so hard she has to stuff her face into a pillow to keep from waking her dads up. "You think that's funny!?" He whispers and slowly brings his fingers to her sides and starts tickling her.

"Please stop Noah! Omigod! Stop!" She's whispering harshly. They are very close to one another and she hasn't turned any lights on yet. She starts to panic because this is her sanctuary. This is the place she can be totally alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts about him and now that he's here and she isn't just fantasizing about it, she becomes incredibly frazzled.

She manages to make it into a sitting position with her legs stretched out in front of her when he stops tickling her. He's lying on his stomach draped over her legs. She can't focus on anything else, but how close his face is to her, well, nether regions. He looks up at her with hooded lids.

"Can I look?" He pushes himself up and whispers into her neck. "Your boyfriend is a fuckin moron and not much of a boyfriend…he's not even here…to…_enjoy_ you." His lips haven't touched her yet because he's waiting for permission. He will not ruin what they have. It's all he has.

"You're here." It just escapes her lips before she can think twice about what that even means or if it sounds stupid or _whatever_.

"Can I enjoy you?" He meets her eyes and must see something there because he looks to her lips and she knows he's going to kiss her. Her phone vibrates. He doesn't break his eye contact with her when he grabs her phone off of the table next to them and opens the message. After he reads it, he turns it so that she can and she has to blink at the bright light before the message registers.

Finn: Open your window. I'm outside.

"When did he grow a set?" Noah asks her as if she'll be able to answer him. She's currently paralyzed. _There is way too fucking much going on for me to process right now._ Noah stands up.

"Will you shut up and hide!" Her senses and mobility thankfully come back to her.

"Not there!" She can't stop laughing at how ridiculous he's being; under her lamp shade, really?

"Guh. Just don't fuck him while I'm in here, okay? Or better yet… maybe you should, but get on top." He points to the slits in the closet doors as she shoves him inside.

"Am I gonna find any toys in here?" He says after she closes the door. "Jackpot!" He found her 'bullet.' Small, silver and starring in his every fantasy from this moment on. There's a wire that is attached to it that leads to a little black box with a dial on the side. This is so Berry, he thinks. It's not some big crazy vibrator that looks like a woodland creature. It's a simple little piece of vibrating metal. It's naughty without being too naughty. _Perfect._

"Shit, I hate you! Just shut up." She punctuates this by kicking the closet door.

"What?" Finn asks a little out of breathe as he _rolls?_ through the window and lands in a heap on her bedroom floor.

Noah's having a really hard time keeping his shit together. It's like trying to hold back laughter in a quiet classroom. _This is ridiculous!_

"Nothing! Hi! How was your night?!" She screeches and throws her arms around his neck a little too enthusiastically.

"Soooo gooood!"

"You're drunk too." She states. He can't hold his drink.

"Babe, you're drunk?" He asks her and she realizes her mistake.

"No! I meant…my dad…got drunk…is drunk, as well. Everyone's just…drunk tonight." _ If she keeps this shit up he's gonna blow his cover he's laughing so hard._

"Oh." Finn starts kissing her with all he's got and almost knocks her over.

Noah thinks this is the perfect time to torture Ms. Berry. So he turns the dial on the little black box and the silver 'bullet' starts vibrating in his hand.

Buzzzzzzzzzz.

"What was that?" Finn breaks away from her lips and stumbles a little.

"What was what?"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"That." _I'm going to fucking kill him._

"Finn, you're drunk. I do not hear a thing."

"Yeah I guess you're-"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Right there! Hear it?"

"Nope!"

"Whatever. Can I lay down, babe? I'm soooo tired and I don't feel like playing anymore."

"Playing what?"

"Manhunt. Didn't Puck tell you?" _Holy shit!_ Rachel's stomach is lying in a pool near her feet.

Noah rolls his eyes when he hears Finn ask her this. _Dude, it was a joke!_

"What?! When would…how…I mean-" _Shit._ Noah starts to panic a little. He didn't think Finn would say anything to Rachel about his stupid joke earlier. _She's gonna be pissed._

"He said he was texting you earlier."

"He most certainly was not!" _Alright Berry, tone down the crazy._

"I kinda figured he was just trying to get me riled up, but I just wanted to check."

"You don't trust me?" _Uh-oh._

"I don't trust him!" _Fuck you! _Are Noah's first thoughts, but then, _actually you probably shouldn't…_

She doesn't argue with him. _Why doesn't she argue with him? _She glances towards the closet and then asks Finn to leave.

"Why? Look, Rach I'm sorry…I just…he just…I think he might like you."

She's so quiet Noah can barely hear her. "What would make you say that?" He starts answering her question in his head…You're beautiful, you never judge me, you snort when you laugh really hard, you always trip over nothing. Those obviously aren't his only reasons, but they are the first ones that spring to mind and he's really glad she wasn't asking him because that sounded pretty lame, even to him.

"Come on Rach! He beat up Jacob." _Shit, she doesn't know that._

"Well he IS annoying!" Noah smiles when she says that because he knows he's corrupting her. Just a little. Not too much because he likes Berry the way she is.

"See! That doesn't even sound like you, babe!" _ENOUGH with the 'babe' already! She hates that shit._ "Plus he gave you a ride home the other night." _She TOLD him?_

"So, giving someone a ride home means you want to have sex with them?!" _um…yes please?_

"I didn't say that! I sad he _likes_ you."

"It's implied it _is_ Puck we are discussing." Noah's not sure how he feels about that statement. First of all, 'Puck' sounds forced and _weird_ coming out of her mouth. Second, he knows her well enough to know that she's acting right now because she calls him 'Puck.' _Right?_

"Exactly my point, babe, so just watch him will you? I really don't like the idea of him giving you a ride."

"You cannot be serious, Finn! He did me a favor after you fell asleep!" _If he only knew how many times Berry's been my passenger._

"Why ask him? Of all the people you could have called, you called _him_?!" _Dude, keep your voice down._

"Keep your voice down." She takes a deep breath and continues, "He saw me walking home and asked if I wanted a ride. Why are we even discussing this? You're drunk and I want you to leave."

"No." _The fuck, dude? Just get out of here._

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." He moves closer to her and kisses her. Hard. This time he doesn't stumble. He guides her over to her bed. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to lose you."

"Finn, stop. You can't stay. I'm sorry too, but you really have to go."

He reluctantly pulls away from her and says ok and tells her he'll call her tomorrow. _Wow, that was easy. He didn't put up much of a fight._

Once he's _finally_ out of the room and walking away from her house, she starts breathing again. She remembers Noah and opens the closet door. He smiles up at her and she smiles back.

"Sup Berry?"

"Not much, you?"

"Trying not to vomit from watching the 'Babe and Babe' show."

"Ugh. I hate that he calls me that. You beat up Jacob?"

"I knew it! It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't do it _so much_, babe."

"Shut up and you're avoiding my question."

"Come on, it was bound to happen eventually."

"You could have gotten into trouble."

"I didn't."

"Thank you and stop staring at me." He hasn't stopped ogling her and it's making her…_warm._

"Anytime…So, I found a new toy." She glares at him.

"Yes, I _heard _you playing with it. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Do I have to leave too?" He sounds like a 5 year old.

"You can stay if you put your new toy back where it belongs." She rolls her eyes and she's beat red, but she won't let him embarrass her just because she likes to get off.

"My new toy belongs in your-"

"Get out."

"Nope." He flops down on the bed.

"Fine you can stay, but I'm going to sleep." She says crawling onto the bed hoping he'll just leave if she ignores him.

"K."

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"Go to sleep." He answers while pulling his shirt off.

"On second thought, maybe you should just go home. I'm just really tired and my dads may come in and…"He places a quick kiss on her lips to shut her up and puts his shirt back on.

"Night babe." He's out the window and long gone when she gets up to close her closet and sees his red letterman jacket there. She may or may not have smelled it. _17 times._


	4. Muffin Lips

Rachel opens her locker to grab her books for her next class and a large folded piece of paper falls out and lands on her shoe. As she bends to pick it up, she feels a strong hand on her lower back.

"Whoa, babe, you may not want to bend over like that in this skirt." Finn instructs. She silently berates herself for thinking (hoping) it would be Noah.

"Who's Ernie?" He asks as he points to the folded paper in her hand.

_Me. "_Oh, I don't really know, maybe someone stuck this in the wrong locker." She lies. She's getting better at this and kind of hates herself for it.

"I don't know any Ernie's." Finn states loudly enough for Noah to hear as he walks by and if she didn't know any better he would seem completely oblivious to Finn and herself, but she knows this is not the case. He's always aware of her, just as she is of him.

"Sunny day! Sweeping the clouds away! On my way to where the air is sweet!" Noah sings as he walks by. Finn gives him a 'what the hell?' look and Noah just shrugs as he continues down the hall towards his classroom.

"I don't know any Ernie's either." Rachel interrupts Finn's staring.

"Open it up." He tells her.

"Finn! It's none of our business!" He grabs the paper out of her hand and opens it.

"It's a tree house. It's pretty damn cool, too! Wow, Rach look at this." _A tree house?_ _ Like, their make-believe tree house?_

"I am." Rachel replied as she looked up and saw Noah watching her from right outside of his classroom. He smiles at her and her whole body flushes.

"Can I see that?"Rachel grabbed the paper from Finn. He kisses her on the cheek and tells her he'll see her at lunch. She barely registered the kiss, let alone whatever he said.

It was drawn with charcoal and it's the most amazing thing she's ever seen. In the drawing it was built into palm trees and whoever had done it had taken their time with every detail. It was perfect. She knew Noah couldn't draw, so she wondered where the drawing had come from. The initials 'AA' had been written in the bottom right-hand corner and she realized immediately that Artie had drawn it. _Had Noah asked him to? Paid him to? Threatened him?_

Her phone vibrated in her bag.

Noah: morning muffin lips, do you like it?

Ever since the night of the 'manhunt' Noah has been calling her ridiculous pet names such as twinkle toes, or strawberry nips or tulip tits, but his favorite seems to be muffin lips. So what if her boyfriend calls her 'babe' or 'sweetie' all the time? Except that she hates it and doesn't have the heart to tell Finn. So of course, Noah tortures her by taking it to a whole other level. _As if calling her 'Ernie' wasn't bad enough._

Berry: it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I love it!!!

Berry: how did you get him to do it?

Noah: secret

Berry: can we go there?

She means the tree house, of course.

Noah: yes please.

He gets it.

Berry: Thank you, Noah

She contemplates sending Artie a message saying thank you, but then decides against it. She's in class now and can't stop staring at the drawing of her fantasy. A fantasy that only Noah knows about and now shares. _Wait, does Artie know?_ Not that she cares, but Finn doesn't even know…

Berry: what does artie know?

Noah: I needed it for art class

Berry: oh. Makes sense. So, I shouldn't thank him

Noah: I hate math. Ditch?

Berry: No! You shouldn't either.

She doesn't receive a reply. She wasn't really expecting to, he never listens to her so she assumes he's either asleep in the nurses office or on his way to the 7-11 for an early lunch. As she's finally starting to come back down to earth and focus on her notes Noah appears in the doorway of her classroom.

"Mr. Puckerman, what can I do for you?" Her teacher asks. Rachel is staring at him, but then again so is everyone else in the classroom. _Where does he get the balls?_

"Mr. Schuester needs to see Rachel; I have a note from him." She likes the way he says 'Rachel.'

"Well, does Mr. Schuester know that I'm trying to teach a class?"

Noah doesn't even flinch, "he says he apologizes profusely, but it's pretty urgent."

Rachel speaks up, "Do I get a say in this?"

"Rachel just go, you've already disrupted my class enough for today." _What did I do?!_

They decide to go to his truck instead of the bleachers because it's raining. He drives them off campus. He comes to a red light and she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for, Berry?"

"You know what that was for!"

"He did an awesome job, didn't he? Kid's got crazy talent."

"I want to get it framed."

"Shit Berry, it's just a drawing."

"Can we go somewhere? My house maybe?"

"What? You don't want to go back? I really am a bad influence."

"No you are not! We'll go back in time for glee; I just really cannot focus today. We can watch a movie." She doesn't normally ditch class, let alone an entire day of school if she isn't sick. "My dads get home kind of late, so we don't have to worry about them and all of my neighbors work."

He thinks she seems _nervous?_

"That's' cool, but I'm not watching anything gay."

"You can pick the movie."

Now he knows something is up.

"Finn is gonna wonder where you are. When he realizes we're both gone at lunch, he's gonna call you."

"You're right. Maybe we shouldn't."

"No, I think we should, we just need alibis." She smiles at him and tells him he's right.

They're in her basement on the huge sectional couch with Transformers in the DVD player and a bowl of popcorn on the floor. They don't watch much of the movie. He's on top of her, her shirt is on the floor, her skirt is around her waist and he has two fingers buried deep inside of her.

"You feel so good." He says against her lips. She reaches down and tries to unbuckle his belt. He takes her hands off of him and does it himself.

"I'm a virgin." She spits out. And he stops taking his pants off.

"You lied to me?" He sounds hurt and a little pissed. Noah is a little scary when he's pissed. Even scarier when he's hurt.

"No. You just assumed. I didn't correct you." He just stares at her and doesn't say anything. "Finn and I haven't really done too much."

"Define 'too much.'"

"Well he's never done what you just did."

He runs his hand over his mohawk and down his face. "That's why you came so quickly when I fingered you just then?"

She slaps her hand to her forehead and mutters, 'you are so crass' and then looks at him, "yes and it kind of hurt."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?! I would have stopped!"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" He considers this and smirks. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. We just can't do that again."

"What why?!" He is clearly amused by her outrage. "What? I enjoyed it okay? Sue me!"

He leans in and kisses her softly and tells her he enjoyed it too.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore."

"I meant we can't…go further than you and Finn."

"I don't get it."

"I'm not going to do anything that he hasn't done."

"That is completely ridiculous!"

"It's really not. "

"You WANT him to be my first for everything?! Not you?"

"Pretty much."

"Again, why?"

"I have my reasons. Just trust me, Berry."

"Maybe I would have an easier time with that if you would explain your completely asinine reasoning!"

He hesitates and then looks at her again and she's trying to put her shirt on. "That's just not necessary." She glares at him and he smiles at her, when she doesn't smile back he relents. "Listen, I just think that it would seem a little obvious if you weren't nervous when you guys…do stuff"

"That's it? I'm a fantastic actress."

"That and you can get the awkward, first times out of the way with him, which trust me you won't enjoy, and you won't have to be nervous with me." _There's the signature smirk._

"Why do you think I won't enjoy it?"

"It's Finn."

"You seem very sure of yourself Mr. Puckerman." She straddles his lap and kisses him. "What makes you think Finn isn't as talented as you are in this area?"

"He's not." He grabs her hips and thrusts his own up into hers and she gasps. She reaches down between them and slides her hand into his jeans over his underwear. He throws his head back and moans. He's so hard and he's really hoping that she has at least jerked Finn off or he's going to have to go home and take care of himself. What he isn't prepared for is Rachel getting on her knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to get a blow job."

"…and people say you are addle-minded…"

"Who says that?!" She raises her eyebrow as if to say, 'really? now?'

"Wait, you've sucked his dick, but he hasn't even fingered you? Please, please God, say he's gone down?"

She shakes her head no and then licks the length of him ending with the tip before closing her mouth over his head. He throws his head back again and sucks in a breath of air through his teeth. He puts his hands in her hair and it takes everything in him not to pull her head towards him and he ends up massaging her head a little.

She has him all the way down her throat and is doing this _amazing_ swallowing thing. She starts playing with his 'boys' a little and sucks a little harder and faster, up and down the length of him.

"Christ Berry…I'm gonna…ungg-" He tries to pull away from her but she grabs him and moves even faster and sucks even harder. Her eyes are tearing and her nose is starting to run _it's a beautiful thing, _when he comes in her mouth.

When he finally regains his composure he looks completely sated when he says, "That was the best blow job I've ever had. You swallowed! And you weren't lying about that gag reflex."

"I don't do anything half-assed."

"I love it when you curse."

_Glee practice is going to be interesting…_


	5. Get it Done

Football practice ended about 20 minutes ago and most of the guys are showered and on their way out of the door with the exception of Finn, Noah, Matt, Mike and a few others.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Finn speaks up.

"What's up?" Matt asks.

"Are girls just as horny as guys are?"

Matt, Mike and Noah all stop what they are doing and stare at Finn.

"Hey Hudson? Your vagina is showing." Noah points out.

"Shut up. I'm serious. Rachel is like, ridiculously horny!" Noah chokes on nothing and begins coughing like crazy. "You okay man?"

He clears his throat and tells him he's fine. "That's a good thing, right?" _For both of us._

"Well, yeah, but I mean it just started happening all of a sudden! She's…I don't know…she's kind of cold about it though."

"Cold? What is wrong with you man? Take what your Frankenstein lookin ass can get." Matt tells him.

"She's _actually_ pretty damn _hot_." Noah tells him and receives a glare from Finn. "What? She is. Whatever. What do you mean cold?" Noah asks and now all eyes are on him. _What? He's curious._ Because 'cold' is never a word he would use to describe Rachel.

"It's like she just wants me to do stuff to her, but she doesn't really enjoy it. She just wants to 'get it done' it's really weird."

Puck laughs to himself. _She's unbelievable. Why not just break up with him?_ _Maybe she wouldn't want me if she did…_

Rachel has been going over to Finn's house a lot and it seems that their roles are reversed. She is always throwing herself at him and he wants to study or work on their glee numbers. It was getting pretty frustrating. She really hated Noah's rule, but faced with the choice of Noah or no Noah she knew she had to abide by it.

"Dude, she SAID that?" Mike asks. "Does she do anything for you?" _oh god does she ever…_

"I get blow jobs all the time." Finn giggles. _Giggles? Come on!_ "I feel gay for even bringing this up." _ You sound it too._

"You should." Noah tells him and rolls his eyes.

"Blow jobs all the time? I didn't think she had it in her…anyway, what the fuck are you bitchin about? Enjoy it bro." Matt tells him and Mike agrees.

"What exactly does she want you to _get done_?" Noah asks.

"Um… I don't know…you know, like…"

"Lick her pussy?" Noah asks hopefully. He's aware of the odd looks he's getting, but he really doesn't care. "Or whatever." He adds.

"Yeah, that."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but-" Noah is doing a _very manly_ happy dance in his head while he gets his phone out of his gym locker.

Noah: leave your window open.

Berry: I might catch a cold

Noah: ur such a dork. Im coming over.

Berry: u don't have to wait until the middle of the night. My dads are away. Come to the basement door

He has made a few midnight trips to her bedroom ever since the first blow job. See, he didn't need Finn talking about Rachel in the locker room to know what was going on between the two of them. All he had to do was make a trip to the Berry abode and test his limits with her. The second trip to her bedroom, he could finger her again because the man-boy she calls her boyfriend finally grew a set. Noah made her come, Finn did not. He could now add another activity to their 'adventures' and it's one that he has been patiently waiting for. Every time he even got close to tasting her she would stop him with an apologetic look, but before he could even consider changing the rules, her mouth would be on him and he'd stop cursing Finn in his head and start singing his praises.

He decides not to respond to her last text. He's vaguely aware that the conversation in the locker room has shifted to fantasy football and he gives them all a 'peace out' before he leaves.

Berry: door is unlocked, just come in.

When he walks through her basement door she's on the couch watching TV in her pjs, which consist of a pair of boxers and a wife beater, no bra. _Nice._ She has her hair pulled back. _Not for long._ And she's wearing glasses?

"Sup four-eyes?"

"HA. HA. I had to take my contacts out, they were bothering me. There is nothing on TV, but here." She tosses him the remote as he sits down and he catches it and sets it next to him on the couch.

He reaches over and takes her glasses off. Before she can ask what he's doing his mouth is on hers. He reaches up and pulls her ponytail out. He starts kissing and nipping down her neck to her collarbone and she's already moaning. His hands are at her sides and he lays her down against the arm of the couch. He pulls her tank top off and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth while his hands move to her boxers. He's about to pull them off of her when she finds her voice.

"Hello to you too."

"Hi. Stop me where you stopped Finn." He rushes out without even looking up at her. He's in rare form tonight and seems almost, _possessed? Or possessive? Horny! That's it…_

Before she can think about what she's saying or doing she tells him, "I didn't stop Finn."

He stops what he's doing and stares up at her. He moves back up her body a bit to kiss her soundly. "Good."

He doesn't waste any time pulling her boxers off of her and he's met with a very pleasant surprise.

"Commando?"

"It seems redundant to wear boxers AND panties." His mouth is right above her center and she can feel his hot breath on her very bare skin there. _That's right, she waxes._

"And people call you psychotic…"

"Who says that?!" He looks up at her and raises his eyebrow.

"Everyone."

He tells her to spread her legs and she obliges. He sticks his tongue out, barely touching her and lets her come to him. She's rolling her hips and pushing herself to his mouth and moaning loudly. He stops to take his shirt off and undo his belt and jeans because he's so hard his zipper is tearing him up.

"Commando?" she asks.

"You know it twinkle toes." He puts her legs over his shoulders this time and kneels on the floor in front of her. "You taste so good."

See? It's already better with Noah because Finn was so nervous he didn't even speak. She likes the speaking.

"You like when I talk to you." It's not a question.

"Maybe." She chokes out.

"Don't try it Berry, the proofs on my tongue." To drive his point home he slides his tongue inside of her and she can feel his teeth scrape her a little.

"Oh god!" He licks her slowly from her opening up to her clit and stays there for a little while. He sucks her clit into his mouth and moves his head back and forth before he pulls away and tells her how wet she is.

"It feels so good, Noah."

"Did you tell him that?" She should be pissed that he would go there, but strangely she's even more turned on if that was possible.

"No." she breathes. Her legs are shaking and his mouth is amazing…he's licking and sucking at her with such enthusiasm she has to watch. She's so loud right now and she might be embarrassed later but right now he seems to love it. He tells her to come in his mouth and she does as she's told.

Once he places an open mouth kiss on her belly he sits on the couch next to her and pulls her on top of him so she's straddling him. She kisses him and not only is it really hot, but he's kind of impressed…not all girls will do that.

"I _do_ taste good."

"Like berries."

She laughs at him, "that was so cheesy."

"Your face is cheesy." He throws back in between kisses.

"You seem to like it."

"I really do." He says as she gets up on her knees, her hands on his shoulders. "I'm on the pill" she says as she reaches down and brings the head of his cock to her opening. His eyes are huge when he asks her if she's sure because he has something.

"I wanna feel you."

"Did you let Finn-" she effectively cuts him off by kissing him and sliding the tip of him into her. She stays there for a moment to get used to the feeling of him. "Fuck, you're tight." He grabs her hips and pushes himself up into her a little more and she gasps.

"You okay?"

"I'm just a little sore."

"He didn't do a very good job of breaking you in." The only way to describe his voice right now is pure sex. And lust. He brings his hands to her breasts and tells her to just do what feels good. So she does. He's cursing. A lot. And she really likes it. Before she knows it, she's cursing, moaning loudly and he tells her to ride him faster, then harder.

"Can I come inside you?" he manages to ask. When he sees her nod her head he grabs her hips slams himself up into her. Hard. Over and over until they both spasm and she melts on top of him.

She finally lifts her head off of his shoulder to look at him and he pushes the hair out of her face and says, "So…_that_ happened." He smiles at her.


	6. Charming Bastard

Rachel had just opened her locker to get her first period books out when someone came up behind her and slammed it shut making her jump back into the culprit's chest. She knew it was Noah before she turned around. She could smell him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered furiously and scanned the halls quickly for her boyfriend.

"You lied to me." She can tell he's trying to keep calm because his chest is rising and falling at a rapid rate and his nostrils are flaring. She also knows what she lied about, but she's not going to readily admit that.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, _Puck._" She's not sure why _she's_ mad. She walks away from him, but he's quick on her heels.

"Don't '_Puck_' me! You know damn well what I'm talking about." He grabs her arm and turns her towards him. He stares at her waiting for her to say _something, anything._ When she doesn't he continues, "Finn told me."

She turns beat red and is once again avoiding his eyes. "Can we please talk about this later?"

He stares at her for what feels like forever and shakes his head before he turns around and walks away from her, pushing a freshman out of his way as he goes.

During her first period her phone vibrates.

Noah: third period bleachers

Berry: I'm so sorry

He doesn't write back and she's sick to her stomach with the thought that this _thing _with Noah is over. _Why didn't she just tell him_?

She approaches him on the bleachers and he turns to look at her.

"You can sit down; I'm not gonna flip out." She sits next to him tentatively and he looks at her waiting for her to speak. "You wanted to talk, so talk." He seems to have calmed down quite a bit.

"I don't know what to say…" _You took my virginity._

"How about…you never had sex with Finn?"

"I never had sex with Finn." She repeats lamely.

"And you were a virgin before we had sex the other night."

"Yes."

"Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you tell me?" He has moved on from being mad, now he's just hurt and confused.

"You wouldn't have done it."

"You're damn right because we had a _deal_. Jesus Berry, I wasn't even gentle or…slow…I can't believe I didn't know!"

"It didn't hurt _that_ much…after a few minutes." He shakes his head and looks away from her. "Maybe we shouldn't have-"

"Of course we should have…just not like _that_. Finn could've given you the first time that you deserve and then-"

"I don't want to have sex with Finn!" She blurts out and stomps her foot. He blinks at her a few times before a small smile breaks out. He looks at her as if she's lost her mind and can't help but laugh at her a little.

"Why didn't you just say that? No one is forcing you to, but do you really think you should be dating someone who doesn't, you know…turn you on?"

"I don't know what to do right now. I don't want to have to think about it. Why can't everything just continue the way that it is, that way no one gets hurt?"

"Because you're not me."

"But this is fun and I do not want it to end. Why can't I be a player?"

"Berry you don't even sound right saying that word…and wow, I am really bad for you. Lucky for you I'm not a good enough guy to give you up just because you're too good a girl for me."

"That's not true."

"I think we both know that it is." He sighs. "Finn's eventually gonna get hurt and when that happens, so are you, which is gonna suck for me. Everyone gets hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"For having sex with me? Or lying about being a virgin?

"I didn't lie. "

"It was implied and I'm still mad at you. I can't stop thinking about how _rough_ I was."

"I liked it." She admits quietly.

"I know." He smirks. "But that's not the point…" His face becomes stern again.

"Then what _is_ the point? Because the way I see it, we both enjoyed it and I didn't want sweet and slow…I wanted Puck…or Noah, or whatever."

"You don't think I'm sweet?" He teases.

"In your own way…it's part of your undeniable charm."

"I am a charming bastard." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry, Noah."

"I guess I can forgive you as long as we can do it again."

"Just like that?"

"Do you want me to be more pissed? Because honestly, I'm pissed you _kind of_ lied to me, but I'm also really glad you did."

"You like me." She says in a teasing, sing-song voice.

"No I don't." He scoffs.

"When's the last time you had sex?"

"Weren't we just talking about that?"

"I meant before that."

"Why?"

"Just tell me when."

"I don't know. Maybe a few months ago…" She can slowly see the realization wash over his face, "Oh my god." He says slowly.

"Yup." She chirps. He hates that.

"OH MY GOD!" He sits up straight.

"Yes."

"I like you?"

"I think you do."

"Like _like_ you?"

"Oh, grow up."

"No, seriously. Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long have you known?" He shakes her shoulders, barely holding back his smile.

"You're messing with me."

"Of course I like you Berry!"

"Like _like_ me?"

"Honestly, you can be so juvenile." He mocks her.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. it's not right that a 17 yr old owns that many Disney movies."

"Noah! Do I like you as well?" She grabs his arm.

He rolls his head in her direction and looks at her lips before meeting her eyes and whispers, "Hate to break it to you, princess, but I think you do."

"So, what now?" She whispers back.

"Do we really need to have this talk?" He rolls his eyes and leans back onto the bleachers a bit more.

"Should I break up with Finn?" She leans back with him.

"Do you even like Finn?"

"I don't _not_ like him."

"I'm not really good at that shit, but I'm pretty sure that's not a reason to stay with someone, but…do what you want, Berry. I'll be here."

"I don't expect you to just jump into his role."

"I wasn't really planning on it…"

"Wasn't really planning on what?" Finn asks as he approaches them on the bleachers.

Rachel jumps away from Noah which makes him laugh a little.

"Oh, nothing! What are you doing out here?" She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. Noah looks away from them rolling his eyes.

"Tina said she saw you heading out here…she didn't mention Puck." Finn hasn't taken his eyes off of Noah since he joined them. "What's up bro? Working on your tan?" Finn asks him with just enough attitude for Noah to notice, but not enough to piss off Rachel.

"Something like that." Noah shrugs with a slight smirk on his face.

"I needed some air…and Noah was here, so we were just chatting…about glee." Rachel explains. "I should really get back…" She kisses Finn on the cheek and climbs down the bleachers. Noah watches her and Finn watches Noah.

"What the fuck is going on, Puck?" Noah looks up at Finn.

"Not much, you?"

"Cut the shit. What do you want with her?"

Noah takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…you beat up her stalker, you're giving her rides and I catch you out here with her…not to mention all the _looks_ I see you give her. Why did you join glee anyway?"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Hudson." Noah has stayed incredibly calm considering his heart is pounding in his ears and he's currently fantasizing about tackling Finn and beating the shit out of him.

Finn is quiet for what seems like ten minutes, before quietly asking, "Do you like her?"

Noah takes his time coming up with an appropriate answer. "She's…she's not _awful_. She's actually nice to me and shit and she's one of the only ones. I think we're kind of friends…is that a problem?" He looks over at Finn and he is fully prepared for a fight when Finn finally looks at him.

"She is _really_ nice." Finn admits and Noah laughs a little.

"So, we cool?"

"I still don't really like it, but I can't tell her who she's allowed to be friends with…as long as that's all this is."

"Come on man, me and Berry?! Have you met me?"

"That's true. I'm just so confused. I really thought you hated being in the same room with her and then all this stuff started happening…"

"Finn, chill the fuck out. I can take her in _very small_ doses and even then I sometimes wanna poke my own eyes out."

"I don't really want you to take her in any doses. She's a good girl-"

"I know! What the fuck does that mean? I'm not good enough to share a bleacher with her? Jesus Christ Hudson, we're friends!"

"You're not friends with girls!"

"Well, I'm friends with this one."

"She's my fucking girlfriend, Puck! You hated her for years and all of a sudden you two are buddies?"

"Fuck this." Noah says as he gets up and walks away from the bleachers and Finn.


	7. Disturbed

**This is short and silly and mostly pointless. **

Noah: get ur toy out

Berry: shut up

Noah: nope. Get it

Berry: why?

Noah: I thought that was obvi

Berry: I'm doing calculus homework

_This is his first attempt at 'sexting' Rachel. He didn't think it would be easy._

Noah: take a break and make urself cum for me

Berry: where are you?

_See?_

Noah: mike's

Berry: and you're talking to me like this?

Noah: I'm _texting_ u like this. Come on berry, u know u want 2

Berry: I just spent the last hour and a half fighting with Finn. I really don't.

Noah: dump his ass

After about ten minutes he still hadn't received a reply from Rachel so he tried again.

Noah: want me 2 come get u?

Berry: yes, please.

Noah told the guys (including Finn, who had just arrived) he had to get home, his mom is hounding him about some shit and left Mike's before he had to answer any questions.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him the second she climbed into his truck and closed his passenger side door.

"You wanna go somewhere? Or should I just drive?"

"Can we go to your house?"

"Uh, yeah." He thinks that's perfect because he knows Finn will be driving by looking for his truck, he does that a lot now. "You ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So, do you want to talk about it?" He attempts to joke, but fails.

She turns up his radio and starts singing along to _Disturbed's Down With the Sickness_. He sings along as well and he has to keep reminding himself to pay attention to the road because watching her is…well, more fun.

After the song ends he tells her that was fucking amazing.

"What was?" She asks curiously.

"You. That song." He takes her hand and places it in his lap.

"Oh my goodness, Noah! Disturbed _turns you on?!_ That's just…"

"You singing it does. From show tunes to _that?_ Your dark side is darker than I thought. That's sexy as hell."

"You should hear my rendition of _Cowboys from Hell_."

"The fact that you even know that song exists is…

"Sexy as hell?" She guesses.

Once they are inside his house he heads to the bathroom and she goes to his room. She takes her clothes off and climbs into his bed, under his covers. He comes in and looks at her curiously.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Not really." She yawns. He has no idea she's naked under his comforter.

"You just want to go to sleep?" He knows they most-likely won't sleep, but he doesn't want to push her. She seemed upset earlier about her fight with Finn. He takes his clothes off except for his boxer-briefs and she can't help but stare at him.

He pulls back the covers and smirks, "Or…not." She smiles up at him and he pulls his underwear off and practically leaps into the bed next to her which makes her laugh. He's on top of her and whispers "shhh" against her lips before he kisses her slowly. He locks his fingers with hers and pins her to the bed. When he starts kissing down her neck she arches into him. They both moan at the skin to skin contact.

"I want you so bad, Noah" She whispers as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. He positions himself at her opening and slides inside of her without warning. The noise she makes is loud so he covers her mouth with his moaning into it because she feels so good his eyes start to water. He slides out of her and runs the length of his cock between her legs, rubbing her clit. He's fucking her without being inside of her.

She puts her legs over his shoulders, "Fuck me."

"Jesus." He breathes. They're both aware that they have completely skipped over any and all foreplay, but neither cares. She just confirmed his suspicions of her wanting him inside her as much as he wants to be inside of her. It's all he has thought about all week; he just wants to _feel _her again.

He gets up on his knees and pulls his hips back slightly and slides into her again. She has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He grabs onto her hips and starts a slow pace.

"Touch yourself." Ever since he found that damn bullet all he can think (besides fucking her) is her playing with herself. She sticks her middle finger into her mouth and sucks gently before bringing it down to circle her clit.

"Fuck." He throws his head back quickly before turning his gaze back to where he's slowly sliding in and out of her. He takes her legs off of his shoulders and spreads them wide open, holding her by her ankles. He pulls almost completely out of her and slams back in before she can protest.

"Like that. Hard."

"Like this?" He asks as he starts slamming into her over and over as hard and as fast as he possibly can. He's never been happier that he doesn't have a headboard. Her one hand is still between her legs rubbing frantically over her clit and her other arm stretched over her head pushing off of the wall to meet his every thrust. He knows she's trying so hard not to scream.

"Come on me." He tells her while he crosses her ankles and throws her legs over his right shoulder.

"Oh God." She puts his pillow over her face to muffle her scream as she comes apart. As soon as he feels her begin to spasm, he loses it and comes inside of her.

He puts her legs down and collapses face first into the pillow next to her head, his left arm and leg still draped over her.

They both have huge smiles on their faces when they come back down to earth and look at each other and start laughing.

"We're damn good at that, Berry."

"Should we try it again?"

"Can I play with you a little more before you make me fuck you?"

"Sure." She says through a yawn. She turns away from him and he spoons her.

"Nap first?"

When she doesn't answer he realizes she has beat him to it so he laughs a little and buries his face in her neck and squeezes her closer to him. "Night, Berry."


	8. Tutor Me

"I'm failing math." He catches up to her in the parking lot on their way inside the building before homeroom.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Noah…you never go!"

"Why are you here so late?" He asks. She's usually one of the first ones in the building.

"I woke up late."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I slept fine. Was there something you wanted?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"What do you think?!"

"You know there's an easy solution, Berry."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Whatever. Can you help me or will Mr. Wonderful throw a hissy."

"Help you with what?"

"Math. Tutor me." He doesn't even make it sound sexual.

"He will be upset, but I suppose I can help you."

"Why don't I tell him?"

She starts laughing, "Not a chance."

"Why not? I'll be good…"

"Are you capable?"

"I'm gonna try my best." He looks at her hopefully.

"Fine, you tell him…maybe you should _ask_ him."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Please? It would make my life _so _much easier and I could see you without lying about it." She looks up at him through her lashes with those big doe eyes and she's _got him_.

"Fine. I'll ask after glee." He shoves his hands into his pockets and leans forward a little bit, "You don't play fair, Miss Berry."

Glee practice was a lot of fun. They are all psyched about performing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and it's always fun to practice in the auditorium as opposed to the choir room. Noah follows Finn out.

"Hey, Hudson." Noah follows Finn into the locker room.

"What's up?"

"I'm failing math."

"Yeah, you actually have to go to class to pass." Noah rolls his eyes. "Hey, that rhymes…"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I need a tutor…"

"I suck at math." He looks confused.

"I know. I meant Berry."

"Oh."

"So, is it cool?"

"For my girlfriend to tutor you?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Wait, why are you asking _me_?"

"I don't know…I just thought, you know…"

"She told you to."

"Pretty much."

"There's no one else that can do it?"

"Not like Berry." Finn glares at him and is about to tell him not to go near her, but Noah clarifies.

"What I meant was, she's crazy smart and she doesn't hate me."

"She should hate you."

"No shit…so, is it okay?"

"It kinda has to be…"

"Why's that?"

"Because if I say no, she'll get pissed off that I don't trust her…it's you I don't trust."

"And then I'll fail math."

"I don't give a shit about that."

"Listen, she's bat-shit crazy about you…all I want is some math lessons."

"Yeah alright."

Noah: its cool.

Berry: what is?

Noah: u get 2 'tutor' me now

Berry: you do know that I fully expect you to actually let me teach you something

Noah: of course berry. Get ur mind outta the gutter

Berry: maybe we should just meet in the library?

Noah: that's fine. Time?

Berry: you're serious?

Noah: I'm failing!

She realizes he wasn't entirely serious when they are sitting in the back of the library at a table that is hidden by rows of books with his left arm casually thrown over the back of her chair and his right hand is between her legs, under her skirt.

"Knock it off." She whispers harshly without looking at him.

"Knock what off?" He asks innocently, following her gaze to the book and notes in front of them.

"What if someone sees you?"

"If someone comes back here I'll stop." He whispers as he pushes her hair out of his way and gently kisses her neck. His middle finger is stroking her over her panties. She presses her knees together to stop his movement.

"You need to stop now." She pushes his hand out from under her skirt and closes her books. She packs up her things and is standing to leave.

"Rach, what are you doing?" He's staring at her dumbfounded. "I'm sorry…wait." He grabs her arm to stop her.

"We've been studying long enough for tonight." She says evenly before turning and walking away.

"Rachel, come on! I'm sorry; I'll keep my hands to myself." One of the librarians shushes him and he turns to glare at her. Rachel is not slowing down and walks to Noah's truck, tosses her things in the back and stands by the passenger door waiting for him to unlock it for her.

He doesn't know what to say, so he just unlocks the door and opens it for her. She grabs his hand and pulls him in with her.

"What the hell?" He asks as he climbs in on top of her and manages to close the door behind him.

"I had enough of studying for this evening." She explains as she pulls him down on top of her and kisses him.

"K." He manages before moving away from her and sitting up. "I have an idea. Come here."

She sits up and starts to straddle him when he stops her. "Turn around." She turns in his lap and sits on him with her back against his chest. "Now you can 'keep a look out.'" He tells her as he takes her panties off. They slide down to her ankles and she kicks them off so she can spread her legs.

He pushes her hair to one side and attacks her neck. She throws her head back onto his shoulder moaning loudly and braces herself by grabbing the seat on either side of Noah's legs. His hands slide under her shirt and he pulls the front of her bra down before palming both of her breasts roughly.

She starts grinding her ass against him and he has to push her hips up so he can pull his pants and underwear down. "I'm gonna come in my pants if you keep that up."

When she sits back down on him she can feel his hard length pressing against her ass and she grinds into him some more. "Jesus…fuck." He grinds out as he pushes his left hand under her shirt to palm her breasts, careful to keep her shirt down because they _are_ still in a parking lot.

His right hand finds its way to her center and he teases her there before she releases her grip on the bench seat and brings her right hand to meet his beneath her skirt. She turns her head to kiss him hard as she guides two of his fingers inside of her. She let's go of his hand and once again grabs the seat for leverage as she rides his fingers.

They are definitely taking advantage of the fact that they are not in either of their houses by being as loud as they want. "I love the way you sound." He tells her after she comes on his hand.

She pushes herself off of him a little bit and he presses his tip to her opening. "So wet." She sits down on him and they both curse loudly at how good it feels. "I love it when you curse…it's so hot."

"Yeah?" She rocks back and forth on him slowly. "Omigod." She pants.

"You like it like this?"

"Holy shit…feels so good." She quickens her pace and he grabs her hips, guiding her movements. "Oh my god…so good." He can't help but laugh a little bit, she's usually vocal, but not this vocal and he thinks they should just use his truck from now on.

She's shaking and he knows she's close so he rubs her clit, "Ohh fuck!" She practically screams. "Fuck me." He grabs her hips and thrusts up into her over and over and she slams herself down onto him.

"Fuck you feel so good…I'm gonna-"

"Come in me! Please!" She throws his rhythm off a bit by her words; he kind of dumbly stares at the back of her head that's bouncing around in front of him. He is so overwhelmed right now by hearing her talk like that. He _knows_ she doesn't say that shit to Finn.

As soon as he feels her clench around him he grabs her jaw and turns her head to him so he can kiss her hard as he comes.

She climbs off of him and he moves over so she can sit down next to him comfortably. "Wow, Berry…just…wow." They are both out of breath and very sweaty. He reaches down to pull his pants up. "I get you out of the house and you turn into a porn star!"

She covers her eyes, "Shut up!" It's pretty dark out so he can't see her face, but he knows she's blushing.

He pulls her over to him and kisses her. "That was amazing."

"It kind of was…" She giggles. "Was it too much? The talking and…stuff?"

"Fuck no! I say we truck fuck all the time."

"You are so crass."

"Are you kidding me? Did you hear yourself? '_Oh god Noah, fuck me! Fuck me! More!_'" He imitates.

"SHUT UP! You will never hear me speak like that except for…_you know_."

"You better not…" He warns her jokingly.

They are pulling out of the parking lot when he notices her staring at him, "What?"

"You called me Rachel."

"No I didn't."

"You did. In the library, when you thought I was mad at you." She has a huge smile on her face that makes him roll his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She slides over to him and pokes his chest, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

He scoffs, "Hardly ever."


	9. Lime Green

"Dude, there's underwear on the floor." Finn tells Noah.

They are on their way to the all night diner after Finn's mom kicked them, Matt and Mike out, again. They tend to get a little loud when playing Xbox and she 'needs to work in the morning.' Noah's not quite sure why Finn hopped into his truck with him instead of going with Matt, but they had been getting along all night and he's not a girl so he doesn't question it.

"Shut the fuck up." Noah says instinctually.

Finn leans over and pulls a pair of lime green thongs out from under the mat. "Seriously." He holds them up in front of Noah's face.

He grabs them from Finn and shoves them into his pocket. "Um…yeah." _Fuck!_

Finn starts cracking up, "Do you even know who's these are?!?"

"It's not _that_ funny." Noah's face pales.

"It really is. I can't believe I thought you were trying to fuck Rachel! She would never wear anything like this!" He lets out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when Finn tells him this.

"Listen Finn…there's something I have to tell you…" _If you do this, she'll never speak to you again_.

"What's up, buddy?" _Buddy?_

"I…uh…fucked Santana…in my truck." _Chickenshit._

Finn is laughing so hard it's making Noah laugh. "No shit!" Finn finally regains his composure. "Damn, man…how do I get Rachel to wear that shit? All she wears are those white cotton things."

"So?" Noah says a little too defensively and Finn cocks an eyebrow at him. "I mean come on; she's totally rockin the school girl thing _every fuckin day_! That shit is awesome." Noah says way too enthusiastically for Finn's liking. When he notices how uncomfortable Finn is he adds, "I just mean I would have to beg Santana to dress like Berry." _Making it worse_.

"I guess I'm kind of lucky…" Finn's eyes get all dreamy. _He's such a vagina_.

"Exactly! You're _so_ lucky! Berry's not a bitch and she…" He looks at Finn who is starting to really get weirded out by how he won't _shut the fuck up about Rachel_. "I'm just gonna shut up now."

"No, it's cool. It's just sometimes…I kinda wish I had someone like Santana."

"Why? She's seriously a bitch. I mean anytime we fuck, it's like, that's it. We don't even speak."

"That's the problem, Rachel and I don't…you know…"

"Fuck? Are you kidding me?" He knew that.

"I mean we do everything else…she gives great head." Noah purses his lips and nods his head to try and keep himself from opening his mouth.

"A man can't survive on head alone." _What the fuck is he talking about?_

"Uh…sure…anyway, I don't know, whatever forget I said anything."

Noah: sup

Noah texts Rachel on his way into school the next morning. He didn't talk to her at all the night before.

Berry: ask Santana

Noah: huh?

Berry: you had sex with her

Noah: so?

Berry: are you kidding me? You don't know why I'm upset? Finn found her underwear in your truck!

Noah: he told you?!

Berry: I hate you! I'm so happy I didn't break up with Finn

Noah rushes into the school and meets Rachel at her locker. "Get away from me." She tells him as she switches her books out.

He looks around quickly and pulls the lime green panties out of his pocket and throws them in her locker in front of her. "It wasn't Santana."

Her eyes go as wide as saucers as soon as she recognizes her own thongs. "Oh my god." She whispers as she quickly grabs them and puts them into her bag. She looks up at him with a grimace.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He's leaning casually against the lockers and staring at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you have every right to, I'm not your girlfriend and…"

"Sup guys? How's Santana?" Finn turns to Noah and chuckles a little.

Noah clears his throat and straightens up. He looks at Rachel and tells her thank you for all the help and leaves.

"Wow. He never says thank you. Is he alright?" Finn tells Rachel.

"Finn, I think we need to talk."

"Sure, babe…are you ok? Or can it wait until after glee?"

"It can wait." She smiles to reassure him.

Noah: y did you get so mad?

Berry: you know why

Noah: I really don't. u said it urself ur not my girlfriend

Berry: I'm having sex with you

Noah: Santana was sex. what do u think u r?

Berry: I overreacted

Noah: no u didn't. I woulda killed someone, but I _know_ why I would.

Berry: I'm sorry

Noah: u didn't answer my question

Berry: why don't you tell me?

Noah: lol, ok. I don't like girls. I fuck em. I like you.

Berry: and you f me

Noah: true.

Noah: can I tell u a secret?

Berry: of course

Noah: I hate finn

Berry: no, you don't

Noah: I really really do. He has you

Rachel thinks she has stopped breathing. Just those three simple words, '_he has you_' and her heart breaks. She's been carrying on with these two boys that she _loves?_ for very different reasons.

Finn was always the one she wanted. She had tunnel vision when it came to him. She couldn't see anyone else, until Noah snuck his way in to her life. They had become friends rather quickly, which shocked even her. Other people had come to accept that they were friends and people stopped messing with her.

No one would ever suspect that anything was going on between them because regardless of their friendship, he was still Puck and she was still Rachel.

She never even stopped to think _why_ he wanted to be friends with her. She was just so happy that he was. _Kind of pathetic_. Did he like her all along? Was this his intention?

Berry: No, he doesn't

Noah: does he know that?

Berry: not yet

Noah: is he going to?

Berry: after glee. I'm gonna throw up.

Noah walks into the girl's bathroom that she always uses because it's closest to her morning classes. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy except for _Kurt?_ who points to the third stall, "She's in there."

"Thanks." He looks around and no one is really making any moves to get out so he looks at Kurt who rolls his eyes.

Kurt claps his hands over his head a couple of times and starts ushering everyone out. "Alright ladies! Vamoose!" He stays behind as Rachel walks out of the stall. After witnessing the look between Rachel and Noah he asks Noah what the hell is going on.

Looking at Rachel Noah tells Kurt to leave and keep his mouth shut.

"Rachel?"

"It's fine, Kurt…I'm fine."

After a moment of hesitation, he turns and leaves the bathroom, but stands just outside of the door so no one else will go in. And to eavesdrop.

"You okay?" He asks Rachel as he walks over to the door and pushes on it hard.

"Ow!" Came Kurt's muffled cry from the other side of the door. Rachel laughs a little at this and shakes her head.

"Get to class Hummel." Noah warns.

After he hears Kurt walk away he walks over to Rachel. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to; I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"I want to. I'm just afraid that once I do, you won't want me…like you want me because you can't _really_ have me."

Noah laughs and tells her she's ridiculous. "I pretend you don't have a boyfriend…you know, for the most part."

"That doesn't even make any sense…"

"Trust me; I know…it's so fucked up."

"Well, you won't have to pretend anymore."

"Don't do this for me. You'll end up hating me for it."

"I'm not. He's just not…I don't know…he doesn't…"

"Look, you don't have to explain it to me; I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I am. You should go before someone comes in."

"Yeah, alright." He kisses her forehead and walks out.


	10. Man of Action

Turns out? Finn found his way to Santana one night at Britney's. Rachel wasn't there, of course, but Noah was. Rachel wanted to be alone 'with her thoughts' or else Noah would be with her instead of at the lame-ass party.

Noah beat the shit out of Finn and Rachel broke up with him. Santana was under the impression Noah did this because of her. Finn knew his ass beating had nothing to do with Santana and everything to do with Rachel.

Finn had been in complete denial for a long time about the unlikely relationship that formed between his ex best friend and girlfriend. Noah had never treated Rachel the way he treated others. He wasn't the only one that noticed, but he was the only one that _got it._ Finn knew Rachel. He knew that once you broke down her walls she was impossible not to fall in love with.

He just hadn't counted on Noah breaking down those walls so quickly and easily. He had no idea if Noah and Rachel had ever crossed the line of 'just friends' or not, but he certainly had his suspicions.

Finn knew what he did with Santana was stupid and pointless. It was nothing more than curiosity and he doesn't remember most of it anyway. He was very drunk, which both helped and hurt him when Noah got a hold of him. He didn't feel much pain, but couldn't land a punch.

Finn considers what he did may have been a subconscious way of punishing Rachel for her relationship with Noah. He saw the hurt and anger flash through her eyes as he told her about finding Santana's underwear in Noah's truck. He also knew he only told her so that he could judge her reaction.

He's glad he never had sex with Rachel. It would make what he did with Santana hurt her that much more and she didn't deserve that. No matter what her relationship was and is with Noah, he would never want to intentionally hurt her…even if he had ended up doing just that in the long run.

Rachel almost feels _relief?_ when Finn sleeps with Santana. It broke Rachel's heart how painful and sincere Finn's apology was. Finn knew deep down she was being so cool about the situation because of Noah. She realizes she'll eventually mourn the loss of Finn and maybe even feel hurt by what he did, but she knows she has no right.

His actions saved her from having to end their relationship. She almost can't believe her luck. Yes, she realizes how incredibly insane that sounds, but she has never broken up with anyone before and quite frankly she was scared.

When they first started dating, she was so excited at the possibility of her _first love_ or having a _high school sweetheart._ Shortly after her new relationship began, Noah came into the picture. He was just her friend at first, but she developed a crush on him rather quickly and told herself it was normal to have those feelings; she's a teenager and _look at him_.

He was always around. If she took the time to think about it, he was always around when Finn wasn't. He started texting her _all the time_ about one hour after he got her phone number. He even joined Glee club. If he couldn't see her at school, he would show up at her house the following morning, which led to more frequent visits after school and on the weekends. He was there sometimes, when she wasn't. Performing whatever tasks her fathers needed done. She loved it.

Everyone else became aware of their 'friendship' and eventually just accepted it, but never truly understood it. Except for Finn, she thinks he understood it, that's why he could never truly accept it.

She knew things about Noah that no one else knew and she divulged things to him that make her cringe when thinking of them. She was very reluctant to trust him at first, but then he told her about peeing his pants in seventh grade and letting his sister paint his nails _last week_.

So she told him about how she used to practice kissing so much that she thinks something might be wrong with her. She practiced on her hand, on her pillow, on the door jam, etc. She turns beat red and waits for him to start laughing at her. Instead he kisses her for the first time. It's soft and over to soon and he tells her to 'add Noah to that list.'

Once she opened up to him, he opened up some more, telling her about his father which started her on her lack of a mother, which she hadn't realized bothered her so much.

They started taking late night drives. He would drive them just outside of town on back roads and they would talk, or sing along to whatever song came on the radio. They played a game called 'radio trivia.' They would push the 'scan' button and they had to name the artist and song title before the station changed. You got a point for every correct answer, at the end of the game the points only lead to bragging rights. It was silly and maybe a little juvenile, but she loved not having to think about school or responsibilities or colleges or her GPA. She never laughed harder than she did on those rides.

She fell in love on those rides.

Noah is convinced everything is finally working out for him, but being who he is, he is still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He got to beat the piss out of Finn, he doesn't have to sneak around with Rachel and once Santana finally found out that he was defending _Rachel's _honor, she's so disgusted with him he doesn't have to deal with her advances anymore.

If he really stops to think about his feelings towards Finn it almost makes him laugh at how ridiculous they are. Noah was sneaking around with Finn's girlfriend, trying to make her fall head over heels for him. Yet, _he_ was the one who hated _Finn_. Fucked up shit, right?

He had never been as close to a girl as he was and is with Rachel Berry, except for his mother or sister.

He loved that he never had to tell Rachel _exactly _how he felt about her, she just knew. He wasn't good at putting his feelings into words. He's more of a man of action. He likes to think that's what she likes about him.

For example, leaving her favorite candy bar under the windshield wiper of her car or when she had to drive herself to school because of conflicting schedules he would stop by her house on his way to school to start her car for her (on the particularly cold days)while she was still getting ready.

Her fathers really like him. Rachel would tell him about them comparing Finn and Noah. To their knowledge, Noah was her 'buddy.' But Finn never came over at 7am to clean the snow off of all of their cars. Or clean their pool. Or cut their lawn. Or fix their sink. Or clean their gutters. Or help paint the guest room. Or make Rachel smile so much it actually hurt _their_ mouths to look at. See? _Man of action_. Finn could talk the talk _all _day, but Noah? He could walk it…and then some.

She tells him one day that her dads think that maybe Finn should watch out because Noah has got it bad for her. 'Why else would he be over here offering his 'services' for free _all of the time_ and spend most of said time flirting with our beautiful daughter.'Noah just smiles and tells her that her fathers are very smart men before he kisses her.

But when he _does_ say something, he means it. Not like Finn, who said '_I love you'_ as frequently as he said '_hi_.' Finn may have meant it every time, but to Noah those words lose their value if overused. So, he doesn't tell her that he loves her yet, although he's pretty sure he does.

He loves her for a lot of reasons…number one, she is his friend. She is his best friend. He's never had that with a girl before. She _gets_ him. He doesn't ever have to apologize for being…_him_. She allows and accepts him, flaws and all. '_Noah, you have to take the bad with the good.'_ She tells him. It's so simple, but it's perfect. She would never actively try to change him, but he is changing.


	11. Grand Gesture

A/N: if you haven't already heard it, please go listen to the song _**Lover; you should've come over**_, by Jeff Buckley. I'm sorry to the people who don't like reading lyrics, but in my humble opinion, these lyrics are more than worth reading and even better, _listening_ to. Best line: "she's a tear that hangs inside my soul forever."

Rachel hates the word _lover._ (That's actually me, but whatever.)

Also, I think a great duet for these two on the show would be _**Broken**_ by Evanescence and Seether, but I sincerely doubt that will ever happen.

Noah had a feeling that when Rachel had started to pull away from him it wasn't really his fault because he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't very keen on the idea of 'going public' with whatever it is that was going on between them.

When he confronted her about it and found out that it was because she was 'confused' or whatever… he was willing to ease up a bit, but when she told him that Finn wanted them (Rachel and Finn) to still be friends and she didn't want to 'flaunt' what they were doing in front of him, he was downright pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No, Noah. I just do not think it would be fair to him right now."

"He _fucked_ Santana, Rach!"

"Thank you for reminding me." She rolled her eyes.

"You are un-fucking-believable. You're crazy, you know that, right?"

"I didn't say it was rational, but I do expect you to respect it."

So, being Noah, his initial reaction was to piss her off just as much as she was pissing him off. When he was mad, he lashed out. When he was hurt, he lashed out. He wasn't going to chase her like some pathetic little lapdog. There were plenty of chicks he could fill his time with. He did a good job of flirting with plenty of them at school, but only in front of her or within earshot of her. He even asked a couple of them if they were 'busy later' just to torture her further. He couldn't bring himself to let it go any further than that.

"You are such an ass!"

"I love it when you curse."

"I can't believe you. Are you _trying_ to hurt me?"

"Me?! This is the first time you've talked to me in days!"

"Well, I had trouble getting near you with all of your _whores_ hanging all over you!"

"So, you did actually notice that I was alive?"

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that you could actually…"

"What, Rach? That I could actually what?! Because I'm pretty sure I _actually can_…if I don't already!!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I don't know! What are you talking about?!"

That's when she turned around and practically ran away from him.

He stopped the flirting. He started moping. Hard. He didn't prepare himself for this feeling. He didn't think about what came _after_ he allowed himself to fall for Rachel. She was completely avoiding him.

Noah: y r u being like this?

Noah: answer your damn phone

Berry: I cant talk right now, working on my solo

Noah: what solo?

Berry: ask one of your girlfriends

Noah: that doesn't even make sense

Noah: please come over?

Berry: I'm tired

Noah: I'll come 2 u

Berry: I'm going to sleep.

Noah: I miss u

It had been a month since the last time him and Rachel had sex, two weeks since they had kissed.

Noah knew Rachel wasn't head over heels for Finn anymore, but he was really uncomfortable with them trying to have a friendship. He knows how _friendships_ with Berry can turn out. He couldn't stand watching them dance around each other and singing to each other _all the fucking time._ If Rachel wasn't treating him like she hated him right now, it probably wouldn't even bother him. A part of Noah wanted Rachel to hate Finn, but he knew it was unreasonable and more than a little hypocritical of him.

Noah: he cheated on u. not me.

Berry: I cheated on him!

Noah: I know. I was there. U regret it?

Berry: of course not.

He figured that was progress so he didn't push her.

He had to figure out a way to apologize to her for all of the shameless flirting he had been doing with everyone _but_ her (even if it was just an act) and for reacting so badly when she said she didn't want to hurt Finn.

His sister of all people was the one to point out to him that 'duh, she's a nice person…you knew this.' He did know that. _Of course _she was considering Finn's feelings. That's why he knew when Rachel had cheated on Finn with him it wasn't because she was just fulfilling her needs. She did it because she had feelings for him. She wasn't some cold bitch that just wanted to get her rocks off (ahem, Santana). She's an actual _nice person_ and he really likes that about her. She's not a fake person, she's genuine. Except for the whole cheating and lying thing. _Yikes._

Her feelings had shifted while she was dating Finn. He had become more of her friend and Noah was more like her boyfriend with each passing day. She stayed with Finn for too long and didn't end things with Noah because she was too afraid of hurting either of them. He wasn't even aware he had feelings to hurt, but she knew. And he knew how she treated her friends, so yeah; he was an ass for getting jealous.

Noah had stayed after glee practice one day to ask Mr. Schue if he could maybe perform one of the duets or possibly even a solo. He told Noah that he couldn't just _give _him a solo or duet; he would have to '_try out' _like everyone else. Mr. Schue decided to open up the opportunity to everyone in the club and told them they had to pick a song and perform it in front of the rest of the club in the auditorium on Friday.

Britney sang that song from The Wizard of Oz about rainbows that always makes Noah a little sleepy and bored. Matt and Mike sang _If I Ever Fall in Love by Shai _which was a little old school, but definitely good. And then it was his turn. He sat on one of the stools with his guitar and a mic in front of him. He asked one of the band kids to assist him on drums, because Finn was obviously out of the question.

Mr. Schue asked him what he had prepared and he told them that he was going to be singing _Lover, You Should've Come Over. _Everyone looked at each other with the same question in their eyes, 'what the hell is that?' except for Rachel who cringed when she heard he title. He knew that would get her attention.

"Okay, Puck…let's hear it." Mr. Schue told him.

_Looking out the door I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners  
Parading in a wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water _

They were still looking at each other, incredibly confused.

_  
And maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  
But tonight you're on my mind so… you never know _

He smiled a little before closing his eyes and continuing.__

When I'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it  
Where are you tonight, child you know how much I need it  
Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run 

He didn't stare at her while he sang. He pretended he was alone in his room, with his mother and sister out of the house. It was just easier that way.

_Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun  
And much too blind to see the damage he's done  
Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no-one  
_  
_So I'll wait for you... and I'll burn  
Will I ever see your sweet return  
Oh will I ever learn_

Oh lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late  
  
_Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in  
Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  
My body turns and yearns for a sleep that will never come_

His favorite part is next and he closes his eyes and puts everything he has into it.__

It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder  
_It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when I slept so soft against her  
It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter  
It's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever_

Well maybe I'm just too young  
To keep good love from going wrong

Oh... lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late

Well I feel too young to hold on  
And I'm much too old to break free and run  
Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage I've done  
Sweet lover, you should've come over  
Oh, love well I'm waiting for you

Lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late

He waited for her reaction. It was the only one that mattered. Everyone else was just sitting there dumbfounded. He knew he was good and wasn't really looking for their approval, but he felt a little raw and exposed.

She had heard him sing before, but only ever messing around in his or her room, or the bed of his truck. Or even driving around, but they were always silly songs that everyone loved to sing along to like, _Jack and Diane _or _Brown Eyed Girl._ He had held back every time, not sure why, but he decided that if he wanted to play the leading man he had to man up and play the part. _Again, man of action._ And what better way to grab her attention than to sing to her? _Really sing to her_.

"Wow, Puck…that was…amazing!" Mr. Schue said emphatically and pointed a finger at him accusingly, "YOU have been holding out on us!"

Everyone else voiced their agreements with Mr. Schue as Rachel got up and walked to the exit. He barely heard them as he rushed out after her.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Schue. Need some water."

When he opened the door, she was pacing in front of him in the hallway. The second she realized he was there she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry." He told her as he wrapped his strong arms around her squeezing her to him.

"That's all you had to say."

"Well, I figured you were more of the _grand gesture _type."

She laughed a little at this and kissed him. "I don't know what got into me." She admitted.

"I do." He answers with a smirk and gravel in his tone as his hands slide lower to her ass as she pushes herself up onto her tip-toes. She brings her hands to his chest and grabs his shirt to pull him into a kiss before asking him, "What's that?"

"You're a smart chick, Berry. You'll figure it out."

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Worst song title. Ever."


	12. Serendipitous

Noah and Rachel are on the couch in her basement while his mom and her two dads are upstairs having dessert. This happens every once in awhile because their parents go to the same Temple and decided it would be a great idea to 'get together' because their kids 'spend so much time together' they might as well 'get to know each other' as well.

Rachel is thrilled.

Noah is, well…Noah, but he deals with it because…_whatever._

"You ever think about how weird it is that I have no dad and you have two?" He pulls her onto his lap, so she is straddling him.

"You have a dad." She reminds him as she grinds herself onto him. He ignores what she says, but raises his eyebrows at her actions and looks pointedly down at his lap.

"-and you don't have a mom, but that's all I have…" he says as he grips her hips hard, he loves leaving little bruises there. She acts like it annoys her, but she secretly loves that he marks her. She absolutely refuses to have a big red hickey anywhere that would be visible while she's dressed. So she has them where only he sees. There have been a few questioning glances in the locker room, but she ignores them.

"I have a mom…somewhere…" She offers before she kisses him.

He breaks the kiss off and stares at her seriously. "Yeah, but isn't it _weird_?"

"I don't know if _weird _is the correct word you are looking for…maybe, _serendipitous_?" She brings her lips to his neck.

"Yeah, I highly doubt _that_ was the word I was looking for." His hands move to her ass and he pulls her to him roughly. She bites down on his neck a little before finding his lips again. "You really wanna do this _now_?" He asks.

"Yeah." She breathes against his lips. "You don't?"

"They're right upstairs, Rach…" He laughs a little. He's learned very quickly that the chance of them getting caught gets her dripping wet. She loves fucking him wherever she can _just barely_ get away with it.

"So? We'll be quick." She raises an eyebrow challenging him.

He can only nod in response. He's a fucking badass and he's somehow roped himself a chick that is constantly begging for it.

She pulled him into the janitor's closet last week, which contrary to popular belief is not as hot or convenient as most might think. There's no lock on the inside of the door and it smells like ammonia and bleach, but she was wearing a skirt and bent over the tiny-ass sink within seconds so who was he to deny her?

She gave him a blow job on the bleachers during her free period; he was supposed to be in math. Actually she does that a lot while he's driving too. He's gotten better at controlling himself…he may or may not have taken out a mailbox and smashed the headlight on his truck the first time she did it.

"You have to be quiet." He reminds her as he unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock from the restraints of denim and cotton.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm serious." He whispers as she sits down on top of him. She's _of course_ wearing a skirt. "No underwear?" He realizes they just sat through a whole dinner and she wasn't wearing underwear. _This isn't going to last very long_.

She kisses him hard as she slides down the length of him and moans into his mouth. "Be quiet." He warns her. This is the problem, she's never quiet. He fucking loves it and he knows no matter how many times he tells her to be quiet because their parents are upstairs, she'll still just lose herself and voice her pleasure.

She rolls her hips on him and he pulls the top of her tank top down and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra the second he walked into the house and saw her which had him battling a semi all through dinner.

She's starting to get a little loud, so he grabs the back of her head and kisses her hard to try and muffle her sounds. He tells her to fuck him as he slides down the back of the couch more making it easier for her to plant her feet on the ground and do her thing. The couch is squeaking the tiniest bit and it's making him nervous, but she must not even notice.

"Noah!" His mother calls from the top of the stairs. He tries to push Rachel off of him, but she just looks at him and slows her movements.

"Yeah?" He calls back trying his hardest to sound normal. "Get off." He whispers to Rachel.

"Do you want some of this pie or not?" His mother asks from the top of the stairs as Rachel whispers, "Make me come first." _Who is this girl?_

They hear her walk down a couple of steps. Even if she walked down all of the steps, she would still have to turn the corner to see them, but he's having a heart attack nonetheless.

Rachel speeds up her movements and leans down to him and whispers, "I'm _so close_."

"We'll be up in a minute, ma!" He very nearly screeches.

"Okay." His mom replies and walks back to the kitchen.

Noah bites his bottom lip and glares at her as he grabs her hips as hard as he can and thrusts up into her over and over. He doesn't even care how much noise their bodies are making slapping against each other. "This what you want?" He whispers.

Rachel is bouncing around on top of him like a rag doll as he pounds up into her. He puts a finger to his lips telling her to 'shhh' because he knows she's going to come and he knows what that sounds like. He feels her walls squeeze around his cock and he grunts a few times before spilling into her.

After they both catch their breath, he pulls his pants up and tells her she's crazy.

"Am not!"

"Are to! You're gonna get us into trouble one of these days."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Well, no…I'm not a fucking moron, I'm just sayin…"

She gives him a quick kiss and tells him to stop being such a _pansy_.

"Did you just call me a pansy? Did you just _say_ pansy?"

"Yes and I've said worse."

"Yeah, but it's usually when you're naked or begging to be. You keep talking like that and I'll be hard again."

She starts laughing, "Just go upstairs and get some _**fucking**_ pie!"

"Oh, you don't play fair, Berry. Now I can't even stand up."

"Shut up! You can so!"

"I really can't."

She raises her eyebrow in question, "So…if I said…"

"Please don't…"

"Get your _ass_ upstairs and eat some _fucking_ pie." She climbs back on top of him and lowers her voice, "Or if I told you…"

"I hate you."

"I love the way you _fuck_ me." She looks down between them and she can clearly see his reaction to her words.

"Jesus Christ." He breathes.

She stands up in front of him and puts her hands on her hips. She starts spouting off any SAT word she can think of and after a moment or so he stands up. "Well, that did it." He smacks her ass. "Let's get some pie."

"I'm very proud of you for not making pie sound sexual. Like, '_I'll eat your pie, Berry.' _Or something…"

"Man you suck at impressions."

"That's not all I suck!"

"Who _are _you?!" He pushes her up the first step and she turns around to face him.

She leans in and lowers her voice, "Just a _girl_ that wants to _eat_ some _pie_. Wanna watch?" His jaw drops.

"I can arrange that, ya know." He offers.

She raises her eyebrow at him, "So can I." She turns to walk the rest of the way up the stairs and he tells her that this particular conversation is not over.

Later that night, she's lying in bed and can't seem to fall asleep.

Berry: are you awake?

Noah: miss me already?

Berry: I cant sleep.

Noah: play with urself

Berry: did that already…

Noah: really? what were you thinking about?

She decides to mess with him because _she can_.

Berry: Brittany

Noah: u ate pie didn't u?

Noah: I will 4real get brit and b over in 10

Berry: lol, shut up

Noah: fuck me ur hot

Berry: so is brit

Noah: berry, have u hooked up with brit?

Berry: maybe…

This is too easy.

Noah: tell the truth and shame the devil

This makes her laugh out loud .

Berry: I thought we didn't believe in hell

Noah: I swear to god if u don't tell me about u n brit I'll never touch u again

Berry: I'll just have brit do it then. Again.

Noah: does satan know about this?

Satan=Santana

Berry: she was there

Noah: ur fuckin w me. Ur evil.

Berry: im not! Not totally…

Noah: forget it. My head works faster than ur thumbs

Berry: I have no idea what that means

Noah: I came already. U n brit 69. Awes.

Berry: yeah, it was…good night noah ;)

He doesn't receive her last message until the next morning because he fell asleep promptly after he painted the Hawaiian islands on his stomach.

They don't make it to homeroom because he _has to_ (of course) pull over and 'do it doggy' as he tells her. He makes her tell him about her trip to 'ladyland' while he nails her so hard she's sure she'll be bruised.


	13. With the Frogs

**A/N: My new favorite Glee quote: "Get ready black girl from glee club who's name I can't remember right now, Puckster's about to make you his."**

"Noah, please sit still." She berates him as she pulls her notebook out of her bag.

"This is seriously lame." He's tapping his foot and drumming a beat on the piano bench.

"I have to do it! The assignment is to interview your peers."

"What is this for again?" He starts kicking her shoe.

"The yearbook. PLEASE STOP THAT! We aren't going to use everyone's answers…just the ones that are good and…relevant." He grabs the pen from her hand and starts drawing a penis on her notebook.

"…and you chose _me_ to interview?" He asks incredulously. She snatches the pen from him and hits his hand with it.

"Of course I chose you! Don't I _always_?" She beams at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, what's the first question?"

"What is your favorite class and why?"

"Lame."

"NOAH!"

"Take your shirt off and I'll answer." He winks at her.

"We are in the _choir room_!"

"Yeah, why are we in here again? Can't we do this later when we get home? Someone might hear us…"

"We are in here so you won't try to have sex with me." He starts cracking up.

"Seriously? You're the one I'm worried about. I'm not the one who gets a hard on every time we might get caught!"

She ignores this. "Favorite class and why?"

"Anatomy. It's awesome." He grabs her boob quickly before she can swat him away. She punches his arm.

"You don't take anatomy! Be serious!"

"Okay, sorry. Um…any kind of science is cool I guess."

"Okay good. Was that so hard?" She smiles as she writes his answer down. "Next question-"

"Why are you recording this _and_ writing it down?"

"I'm nothing if not thorough, Mr. Puckerman."

"What's _your_ favorite class?" He pokes her arm repeatedly.

"This is not my interview. What is your favorite memory from High School, so far?"

"Slushy in Rachel Berry's face!" She glares at him before hitting him over the head with her notebook.

"I hate you!"

"That's not what you said last night…or this morning."

"Very original. Pick something else."

"Licking your pussy with the frogs." He states matter-of-factly and nods.

"Noah!"

"Bending you over with the frogs?"

"Noah, I cannot tell Mrs. Toker that you tricked me into the Science wing closet by telling me we were going to free the frogs before they were dissected-"

"-and then I made you come so hard that you literally fell over and knocked the frogs over and we had to catch them all."

"I can't believe I actually fell for that, those poor frogs." She pouts.

He's laughing at her and she's getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Hey! I did free those frogs! Everyone in my sister's class got a new pet."

"That's true…" She relents with a sweet little smile. She was so touched when he did that he got a wicked blow job the next morning on the way to school. "I need a real answer."

He pretends to think and then points at her. "Fingering you on the bus!"

"You're unbelievable…" She shakes her head.

"Oh! I know! After that one game…remember that? With the thigh highs? Fuck, Berry, I'm getting hard." He starts rubbing himself and grabs her leg to pull her closer on the piano bench and whispers, "You let me fuck you right there in the parking lot…with those heels on…"

She rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh and writes _**Winning Sectionals**_, he shrugs his shoulders, "That was cool too."

"Most embarrassing moment."

"Winning Sectionals."

"You _just_ said that was cool."

"Because singing or anything related to it gives you lady wood." He shrugs.

"Remind me again why I put up with you?!"

"I thought we weren't allowed to get freaky in here?"

"MOST EMBARASSING MOMENT!"

"Calm down crazy-face…"

"Noah I swear to God I will become a born again virgin if you don't-"

"Coming before you could get my pants off in the locker room."

She laughs a little, "That was kind of embarrassing." He shoots her a quick glare. "We should probably stop hooking up at school…"

"Fuck no! It's the only reason why I come! Pun _intended_."

"You don't have any embarrassing moments, do you?"

"Nope." He pops the p.

"I hate you."

"Want me to make one up?"

"No…it's just not fair."

"Want me to embarrass myself? I will. I'll go right out in that hallway and…"

"And what? Anything you do will make you even more of a…a…_badass_."

"Mmmm…say it again, Berry."

"I'm serious. You have no idea what it's like to be constantly humiliated!"

Kurt presses the **STOP** button on the recorder that he found under the piano bench and looks around at his fellow glee clubbers.

Finn left after the first 30 seconds or so. Everyone just assumed he couldn't handle listening to his ex girlfriend and ex best friend talk about their very interesting sex life.

"So that's what happened to those frogs?" Tina wonders aloud.

Just then Rachel and Noah walk into the choir room and are met with the sight of the New Directions, minus Finn, standing around the piano and staring at them. They look at each other questioningly and then back to their audience.

"Sup?" Noah asks.

Kurt steps forward and hands the mini recorder with the gold sticker on it to Rachel with a satisfied smile.

"Where did you find this?" Rachel looks like she may throw up.

"Under the bench. You must have dropped it."

"Did you listen to it?" Everyone else is either trying not to laugh or looking everywhere but at Rachel or Noah or both.

Noah just rolls his eyes, "Of course they did, Rach."

She turns and storms out of the room. Noah addresses the small crowd, "Seriously guys? Not fuckin cool." Before he turns to leave the room and find Rachel.

"Thank you!" Brittany blurts out before he can get his foot out of the door. He turns to look at her and she shrugs and says, "I like frogs." He can't help but chuckle a little before he leaves to go.

Noah: where the hell r u?

Seriously, he has checked _everywhere_.

Berry: home

Okay, so not _everywhere._

Noah: comin over

She knows something is up when she hears the doorbell. _He usually just walks in…_

When she opens the door to reveal Kurt standing on her porch she is, well, _shocked_ may be putting it lightly. Noah is standing behind him.

Kurt can apparently sense that she is about to explode her crazy all over him, so he holds up a hand to stop her. "I'm sorry. I found the recorder and played it for everyone…although no one was complaining-"

Noah smacks the back of Kurt's head. Kurt rolls his eyes and continues, "_Anyway_…"He glares at Noah and then looks at Rachel. "It was my fault. It was my idea. Do your worst…"

"You're forgiven. Please leave." Noah's mouth drops open and he stares at Rachel like she's lost her mind. He does that a lot. Kurt just smiles at Noah and says, "Take me home now."

"Berry! Are you shitting me?! If I pulled that shit you would cut my dick off!"

"He's not worth it. Please take him home."

"Can I come back?" Noah asks.

"Of course, just get him out of my site." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling this ends badly for me?" Noah asks on his way back to his truck.

"I hope it does." That earns him another smack upside the head. "Whatever, mazel tov, just try and keep it in your pants while the rest of us are _present_. The bus? Seriously?"

"Yeah that was awesome." This time Kurt smacks Noah upside the head and immediately realizes what he's done and fears for his life. Noah just laughs at him and gives him a playful shove which sends Kurt flying into a bush.


End file.
